


Epic Love Story

by mellowsweet



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet
Summary: Tarjei再一次恋爱了。（8,121 words）





	Epic Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> top!Henrik  
> bottom!Tarjei
> 
> 开车了…explicit sex…比较露骨请大家注意避雷
> 
> 练笔二

一

人们提起Tarjei Sandvik Moe的时候，已经不会再想起Skam，他的名字后面跟着是A类电影节影帝的头衔。现在的Tarjei Sandvik Moe是“挪威的希望”，“新晋独立电影男神”。Skam之后，他用了7年达到这个高度，现在，他25岁，前途一片光明。

终于杀青了休息前的最后一部戏，他在这出戏里扮演的是一个叛逆的小儿子，和三届戛纳影帝搭戏，导演也是被写在教课书里的殿堂级导演，进组半年来Tarjei感觉到了前所未有的压力，不过说实话，他是有点抖M的性格，压力越大、学习能力越足，对戏吃的越透。同样的，这也是前所未有的机会。在他签下这部戏约的新闻释出时，也有不少反对声，毕竟，“挪威的希望”不是粉丝众多的“美国男神”或者“英国甜心”，很多已被重要奖项认可的演员也曾和他一起争夺这个角色。只有拍好这部戏，才能证明自己的价值。于是他抓紧一切可以利用的时间向剧组里的各位老师学习，吮吸着导演在这部戏里教给他的知识。他一边欣喜一边焦虑，整宿不眠，只能靠安眠药强迫自己盹上一会儿。导演和老影帝都把这一切看在眼里。杀青宴上，老影帝敬了他一杯。他诚惶诚恐，一饮而尽。导演拍拍他的肩，赞扬他过去半年的精湛表演，商讨着更多合作的可能。那个晚上，他觉得自己终于可以好好睡一觉了。

等他再次睁开眼，手机已经快没电。屏幕上显示来自经纪人的未接电话31通，助理电话40通，父母未接电话2通，一封来自陌生号码的短信，和N条来自女朋友的信息。  
他插上电源，打给经纪人，对面传来焦急的声音，质问他为什么会错过昨天返回伦敦的班机，他头痛欲裂，这才知道自己杀青宴之后在酒店里昏睡了两天。杀青前他给助理放了假让他回家给爸妈过银婚纪念，经纪人也已经提前回伦敦谈他下一部戏的合约，他和世界失联了整整两天。助理已经在飞机上，即将落地来接他。  
他叹了口气，他需要休息，现在的他仿佛是一口已经干涸的水井，他需要生活的滋润，他需要放松，他需要睡眠。  
他助理冲进酒店，砸开他的门，看见Tarjei胡子拉碴的出现在他的面前时，瞬间哭了。

“Tarjei，下次不能再这样了，呜呜呜呜我怎么能走开呢，你情绪不好的时候我说啥都不能留你一人了…呜呜呜呜” 这个刚毕业没多久就做了他的助理的小基佬抱着Tarjei哭的那叫一个梨花带雨，Tarjei哭笑不得，赶紧拍拍他的背安慰安慰。  
小助理回来了，Tarjei瞬间轻松不少。他好好地泡了个澡，出来时助理已经把行李收好，也叫了餐，订好了机票。  
问到饭香味，Tarjei才觉得饿了，胃蜷缩在一起，吃下第一口饭的时候，好难受。他揉了一会儿才缓过来。  
可能是好好吃了饭，又睡足了觉，Tarjei想起过去这半年，宛若炼狱，不行不行，还是需要休息。  
于是，他又拨通了经纪人的电话。

 

二

踏在挪威的土地上，呼吸着挪威的空气，Tarjei觉得自己整个人都活了过来。挨了经纪人很惨的一顿骂之后，终于换来了半年的假期。  
当他抵达奥斯陆机场，看见爸爸牵着妈妈的手，捧着一束粉玫瑰迎接他的到来时，这应该是他今年第二开心的时刻了，他想，嗯，第一时刻还是杀青的时候导演和影帝夸他。

回到一直住到大学时的爸妈家，Tarjei瞬间觉得又变回了14岁。爸妈把家人都接了过来，为他办了个party，见到了好多少年时的友人，包括David，和Skam剧组里关系不错的几个演员。现在Skam的四个主演里，只有他成了专业演员，其他人更多的还是把演戏当兴趣。  
“Marlon现在也很好！他的剧正在播呢！还有Henrik，Henrik你们有见面吗？他好久没回来咯，听说在美国也很受欢迎，你们都这么有名，应该经常见面吧！”

Henrik？  
“哪个Henrik？”Tarjei没反应过来，自己之前合作的经纪人就叫Henrik。  
“Hey man, are you fucking serious???” David用一种看弱智的眼光看着他。  
哦……对，对对对，自己的荧幕初吻、初夜，和初男友。  
“没有，和他很久没联系了。”  
David并没有在意他的回复，继续和大家扭在一起跳舞，顺便往他手里又塞了一瓶啤酒。

送走狂欢的各位之后，他也精疲力竭，竟然困的眼睛都睁不开了。上次有这么浓烈的睡意是什么时候来着？他一边揉着眼睛一边爬上了床，昏睡了过去。

第二天，他拎着行李回到了自己的小楼里。他在二十岁就买了这栋离爸妈家不太远的小别墅。本来想租出去的，后来又觉得自己人生中第一套房产非常具有意义，不可以糟蹋，应该自住，便又买了另一套当投资。可惜买了房之后五年里住的次数一只手就能数过来。好在平时有请人打扫，保养，无论Tarjei什么时候回到挪威，这里就像是他的避风港。  
之前拍戏的时候已经跟着剧组去过了世界上很多地方，欣赏了诸多美景，饕餮了各国美食，而真的能休息的时候，Tarjei只想窝在这里，啃着挪威各种各样的土豆萝卜制品，瘫在床上，然后哪里都不去。  
金窝银窝，都不如自己的狗窝，此时此刻，真实深切地体会到了这句话的正确性。

虽然在放假，Tarjei也没闲着。经纪人已经给他发了几个剧本，现在已经有制片人愿意为了他的档期而等待，Tarjei告诉自己不能太得意。

“叮”，一封新消息。又是陌生联系人。  
他想起上次那条陌生消息，就是个Hi，很有可能是疯狂影迷什么的。看国码好像还是美国那边的。  
他拿起手机，准备block掉。  
“Hi Tarjei, 我是Henrik。你经纪人给了我你的电话，上次有发信息给你也不知道你收没收到。有空的话，可以通个话吗？  
Henrik Holm”

Tarjei将信将疑地读了三遍，最后拨通了这个号码。

“Hallo”  
话筒里传来久违的那个声音。

三

三天前，自己刚刚抵达了这个机场，没想到现在就要换做自己来接人了。  
Tarjei戴着耳机，手插在兜里，无聊地跟着音乐晃着。  
对方的班机晚点了半小时。  
他真的很讨厌等人。  
而且，为什么是他来等？  
不是应该爸妈或者弟弟或者好朋友吗？  
他们又不熟。  
为什么对方电话里一说自己已经在机场，准备飞奥斯陆，他就鬼使神差地说：  
“好啊，那我来接你吧。”  
什么鬼。

耳机里现在是自己最近很喜欢的歌，Tarjei盯着地板，随着耳机里的节奏摇摆，很想唱出来但是又觉得有点丢人。  
视线里出现了一双黑色靴子，他抬起头，对上了Henrik低着头看着他的笑眼。

四

一见钟情。  
Tarjei演过的某个戏是这样的故事，虽然他自己没一见钟情过。  
导演说，就是那种，你视线里只有他，周围都模糊了，声音也听不见，一眼万年的感觉。  
虽然没有这种经历，但不妨碍Tarjei很好地完成角色。那部戏对爱情的描写又纯真又浪漫，成为了很多文艺青年心中的年度最佳作品。  
他之前交过几个女朋友，都是知名的女演员。他没有想过要和普通人恋爱，这是他在17岁就想清楚的问题。普通人不会了解演员这个职业的辛苦，和其的灵活度与包容度，但如果对方和自己一样有名就好办多了。  
有一个他很爱过，为对方掏心掏肺，什么蠢事都做了一遍，最后对方劈腿了另一个超级男明星，这个新闻一度成为当月每天的头版头条，大家的茶余饭后话题。那段时间他不修边幅，只想通过工作让自己忘掉情感的伤痛，每天废寝忘食地潜心研究表演理论，最终让他接到了殿堂导演的戏，也算是因祸得福。  
在去签合同的路上又遇见了现在的女朋友，这是他第一个圈外女友，小他四岁，娇小可爱，粘人的不行，恨不得踹了Tarjei的助理自己干，这样就能24小时在一起。  
啊…不能说是现在的女朋友了。Tarjei想起来，对方已经在信息里把他甩了，因为Tarjei昏睡的那两天，她联系不上他，觉得自己被绿了。  
他是一个刚刚失恋的人，可他一点都不难过。  
因为在他抬起头的那一刻，他感受到了一眼万年。  
他的双眼焦距在那张陌生又熟悉的英俊脸庞上，周围的一切都消失了。  
听不到任何声音。

五

两人站在出租车等候区，相对无言。  
Henrik拎了三个超大的箱子，看着跟要搬家一样。  
Tarjei再一次后悔为什么自己要来接Henrik，自己根本不会开车，现在他俩只能在寒风中哆哆嗦嗦地等着临时订的出租车。  
“内个，你冷么。”Tarjei忍不住朝Henrik呶呶嘴。不知道是不是为了造型，Henrik穿的挺冻人的，就一个薄外套，脸都冻红了。  
Henrik酷酷地点头。  
“那我也没办法……”Tarjei摊手。  
好在没等多久，车到了。司机帮他们放好行李，两人僵硬地钻进车。  
进了车里Henrik终于放下偶像包袱，蜷成了一团。  
Tarjei忍不住哈哈大笑起来。  
“严肃！”Henrik说。  
Tarjei还是笑个不停。  
Henrik刚还很酷的凶他，这会儿也跟他笑了起来。

六

接人就算了，怎么还接到了自己家？  
Tarjei看着对方熟门熟路地进来，自己参观了一圈，还挑好了房间，放好行李。  
Tarjei叉着双臂倚靠在门上，看着Henrik拆行李。  
“老兄，我说你这次回来是干什么来着？”  
“见你啊。”  
“？？？”  
“对啊，我电话里不是跟你讲了吗，我是来跟你聊合作。”  
电话里……电话里讲了些什么？  
Tarjei觉得自己的脑子可能还在缓慢重启中。  
刚才的“一眼万年”可能是个程序错误。  
“你知道我现在自己也在写本子吧？”Henrik走过来，看着他。  
他个子怎么还这么高？Tarjei被他逼不得不往墙角里站了站。  
“好像知道，好像你说了……”  
“对，我在电话里还跟你说，我想请你做我的男主角。”  
“哦……好像也是有这么一句……”然后他才缓慢地反应过来：“Wait，你是来找我工作的？！”  
“对啊！”  
“可是我是回挪威休假的！我不要工作！”  
“这可由不得你。”Henrik扭头继续拆着行李。  
“别别别，我们好好聊聊……”  
Tarjei蹲在Henrik面前，一脸无辜地摇着他的胳膊。  
“Tarjei，你几岁了，这招没用。”  
“你实话说……是不是和我经纪人串通好了？？？”  
Henrik停下手中的活，无奈地看着他：“拜托，要是我给他我的案子，他都不一定会递到你手上吧。”  
“为什么？”  
“我知道你现在有多‘炙手可热’……虽然你是我这部戏的首选男一号，但是你演不了我也能接受，毕竟你现在也比较贵……”  
“倒也没有……”Tarjei不好意思地挠挠头。  
“嗯，主要，我想在这里完成这个剧本。”  
“你是我这部戏的缪斯，所以我需要你。”  
Henrik盯着他的眼睛，诚恳地说。

七

休假时还要工作，这绝对是酷刑之一。  
Tarjei很不开心了。  
捧着可乐唉声叹气地在Henrik身边坐下，看他点着电脑寻找文件。  
“别搞得好像我在奴役你一样，”Henrik一边打字一边说：“我不信你就没在看别的剧本。”  
“……”倒也是。  
只得拉了把椅子，在他身边坐下来。

八  
**Epic Love Story**  
Henrik Holm

九  
这是Henrik自导自演的一个短片，15分钟的长度，作为处女作获得了不少赞誉。讲述的是罗密欧在失去爱人之后的生活状态。Henrik自己出演了男主角。  
不得不说，作为导演的Henrik似乎更文艺了。和他偶尔会有些快乐小农民的风格大相径庭。他的风格细腻，偏爱固定镜头，使用大量空镜头做隐喻，影像风格能看到受到诸多北欧电影的影响，叙事很私人。可以看出导演有想法还年轻，需要再多些经验。  
Tarjei只知道他在HBO的一部大热剧集里固定出演了好多年。因为同样都是挪威出身，所以一开始他们还会被比较，后期就很少听到对方的名字，两人发展路线截然不同。没想到Henrik竟然默默地去做了属于自己的电影。  
“所以，现在已经有公司买了版权，要拍长片，”Henrik解释道：“合约里，我是编剧和导演的优先选择。很可能会给我配一个成熟导演一起执导。”  
Tarjei点点头。  
“我可是直接从片场飞过来找你的。”Henrik翘起嘴角：“你看，我诚意是不是很足。”  
“很足很足，但是档期这个真的要和我经纪人谈……”Tarjei摊手。  
Henrik一下勾过Tarjei的脖子，两人嬉闹起来。说起来男人们展示友好的方式也确实很幼稚，互捏一下对方的屁股，摸一下对方的胸，比比谁更有劲，谁尿的更远，烟圈吐的更圆。  
Henrik完全没有一个已经快三十且离过一次婚的成熟男人的自知，Tarjei？Tarjei才25！  
190的傻大个已经不是原来那个瘦弱纤细的竹竿了，他现在有着非常性感的肌肉。很快Henrik就钳住了Tarjei，他整个人压在他的身上，Tarjei本来还在笑着挣扎，忽然间两人都安静下来。  
Henrik低下头，靠近，Tarjei以为他要吻他。  
他紧张地闭上了眼睛。  
他的心跳声太大了。  
要把他自己的耳膜震破。

Henrik猛然松开了他。  
慌乱地穿上大衣趿拉上鞋子。  
“我去买点食材！”  
丢下这句话就摔上了门。

十

Tarjei心情不好，非常不好。明明他才是身体里住了两个人的双子座，可是处女座的Henrik的欲言又止总是让他很烦恼。  
总是？  
好像…很多年前，他也是这样子让自己困扰。

那会儿，自己还是个小孩呢，要和对方演很多很多的亲热戏。大概每次见面都要接吻的那种程度。那时候的Henrik看着就是人很好很老实的性格，试镜的时候Tarjei一眼就觉得就是他了。哪里知道演戏的时候才发现和对方完全没有共同话题（但是不得不承认他真的很喜欢和对方接吻）。  
少年时总讨厌那些很圆滑成熟的“大人”，对谁都是“好好好，没关系”，明明有女朋友了还要把两人演戏的剧照往社交网站贴，还贴同人图号召大家投票，装出两人关系很好的样子。  
真的很夸张了，他都不会觉得尴尬吗？奖项该我们的就是我们的，没必要这么拼吧。  
过生日还请我？我们有这么熟哦还不是为了粉丝。  
Tarjei不屑一顾。

“你收到过什么惊人的礼物？”  
“之前丹麦的粉丝送了我一份礼物，里面有一张同人图……是Isak的屌在Even嘴里，这真的（露出嫌恶表情）”

“Holm经纪人声称短期内他不会再出演同志角色，你对此有什么评价？”  
“同性恋又不是一种角色，我不太理解这种行为。当然了，希望他能找到让自己有挑战性的角色。”  
可以说那时候的Tarjei是专业拆台选手了。

可是生日会他还是乖乖地去了，还送了人家那么珍贵的奖杯；之前典礼上看到Kiss Cam圈住他们，他转头看着Henrik挑起眉，一脸跃跃欲试；记者说我想在厕所和Henrik亲热，他脱口而出我也这么想过。

有个词叫什么来着？  
口嫌体正。

在这个行业里摸爬滚打了七年的Tarjei，早已不是当时的愣头青，他依然有着超越于同龄人的成熟思想，但现在他懂得圆滑是成人社会的基本社交礼貌。  
虽然就算现在记者再提出相同的问题，他还是会回答同样的答案。不过采访过后，他打电话给Holm说声抱歉，解释自己的回答没有恶意。

生活的方方面面都发生了翻天覆地的变化。他演到了自己喜欢导演的戏，和伟大的演员对戏，有着足够够用的钱（虽然税交了一大半出去）。有车有房有梦想，每天和各色各样有趣的人打交道。爱过不止一次还都是大美女。他，Tarjei Sandvik Moe，过得比大部分25岁的同龄人幸福太多。

可是，Henrik Holm简直是他的克星。  
他小时候和他亲了这么多次都没有爱上他，甚至都没能成为好朋友，为什么这么多年后没见，自己还是会乖乖地任人摆布？  
竟然还在机场上演了什么一眼万年的戏码。  
被压住的是他，闭上眼睛的也是他，丢人的还是他。

这个Henrik Holm，到底在搞什么鬼？

他决定抓住主动权。

十一

Henrik拉了一箱菜和酒回来了。  
“你想吃什么？我做给你吃。”他兴致勃勃地把食材拿出来：“虾还是牛排？”  
Tarjei看着他，不说话。  
“好的，那牛排吧。”  
Henrik镇定地说。

“我们聊聊。你先别做了。”Tarjei叹了口气，走过来按住Henrik拆牛肉包装袋的手。  
他就知道Henrik会是这个反应。

“你别这样，我前妻跟我离婚的时候也是这个口气。”  
Henrik表情真的很无辜：  
“给你做好饭，我就要去睡觉了，有什么事明天聊好吗？我真的刚一杀青就飞来了。请你要理解这个时差。”  
Tarjei又心软了。

十二

看着他洗碗的样子，Tarjei想从背后抱住他。

十三

“你知道吗，我觉得你和小时候最大的变化就是，今天都没怎么讲脏话。”  
Henrik丢下这句话就去睡觉了。  
“……”  
“Fy Faen!!!”

十四

离Tarjei的睡点还早的很。  
Tarjei打开Netflix，翻了翻，没有特别想看的剧集。  
他闭上眼睛就看见Henrik的脸，眼神暧昧，嘴唇微张。  
是没有音乐伴奏的默片。  
他睁开眼，看见桌子上的，Henrik的电脑。  
鬼使神差地猜中了密码（很没有新意的是Henrik的生日）。

Tarjei一字一句把地把剧本看完了。  
等他意识到的时候已是深夜。  
依然一个罗密欧与朱丽叶模式的爱情故事，宿敌的家庭，悲惨的结局。不同的是，这是一个彻头彻尾的悲剧，两个家族的状况没有因为生命的消亡而和解。更悲惨的是，朱丽叶死了，留下什么都不剩的罗密欧茕茕孑立，形影相吊。  
短片就讲述的是最后罗密欧的这个状态，让他想起海边的曼彻斯特。  
但出乎Tarjei意料的还是，Henrik竟会写出这样压抑的爱情。他在剧本里看到了浓厚的悲观主义，和大量对人性阴暗面的隐喻。  
虽然还是初稿，但和短片相比也更成熟，构架规范。在场景描述上依然保留着Henrik自己的特色。  
他注意到好像还有几页。于是他往下拖了拖鼠标。  
果然几页空白之后，是人物小传，和编剧阐述。  
不知道为什么不在一开始就把这些贴出来，Tarjei有些困惑。

人物小传里的描述，完全是按照Tarjei的样子在写。  
而编剧阐述，只有四句话。

_“Who’s your favorite director?”_   
_“Baz Luhrmann”_   
_“He makes epic love stories.”_   
_“The lead must die, otherwise is not an epic love story.”_

十五

Tarjei闻着早餐的香味醒来。  
他昨天在客厅就这么睡着了，身上盖了张毯子，他估摸着是Henrik帮他盖的。  
Henrik见他醒来，倒了杯牛奶端给他。  
“所以，我是不是应该跟你算算你偷看我电脑的账？”  
Tarjei一口牛奶呛在喉头。  
Henrik哈哈大笑，帮他拍了拍背。  
“还说呢，你说我是你的缪斯？你的缪斯明明是Even啊！那可是他的台词。”  
“你怎么不说他的词是Julie写的，那我的缪斯是不是Julie？”  
“……”  
“不知道为什么，演Skam的很多台词我都忘了，我就只记住了这句。”Henrik收起笑脸，看起来若有所思。  
“而你……你应该不知道我现在是你的影迷吧。我在写这个故事的时候，脑海里一直都是你的模样。”  
Tarjei没反应过来。  
“我没有别的意思……”Henrik看着他呆滞的样子慌忙解释道：“我是说我欣赏你——”  
“我现在是单身。你喜欢我吗？好啊，我也喜欢你！”

四平八稳小心翼翼地处女座遇上不按套路出牌的双子座。  
终于被K.O.

**十六 （注意：非常露骨的性爱描写）**

Tarjei像小奶狗一般扑到Henrik的怀里。  
他不是矫情的人，也从不犹豫。  
喜欢了就是喜欢了，讨厌了就是讨厌了。  
想睡了就是想睡了。  
他现在，就是想睡了Henrik Holm这个心口不一的混蛋。  
他凑上去吻他的唇，Henrik抬起下巴想避开Tarjei的吻，他似乎还不能接受这个过于诡异的发展路线。  
“你敢说你不喜欢我吗？”Tarjei说：“你他妈都硬了！”  
Henrik低头一口咬住了Tarjei的唇。  
暌违了七年的唇。  
吻起来的感觉和以前一样棒，还能尝到奶味儿。  
他用力的吸着他的舌头好像这样就能把他全部吃掉，他紧紧地抱着他想要把他揉在自己身体里。  
他浑身燥热起来。  
情迷意乱。

Tarjei手忙脚乱地扒掉Henrik的睡衣，Henrik也毫不犹豫地把他的衣服扯下。他吻着他的脖子，在他的锁骨吹气，Tarjei不由自主地抖动起来，锁骨是他的敏感带。Henrik继续吸着他的锁骨种下草莓，接着一手揉着他的乳尖，一手握住了他滚烫而坚硬的阴茎。Tarjei的阴茎因为兴奋而微微跳动，龟头也分泌出了透明的液体，Henrik没有犹豫地屈下身，将这火热纳入口中。他用舌头在Tarjei的龟头转圈，舔着他的马眼，然后向下亲吻着他的海绵体。  
Tarjei舒服地闭上眼睛，他已把自己的全部交给了对方。他忽然想起很多年前丹麦粉丝送的那张同人图。现在这个场景不正是那副图里画的样子？当年他怎么会觉得很恶心呢？这感觉明明这么美妙！  
虽然Henrik很不熟练，会咬到他，但这不妨碍他的快感，只要他一低头看着Henrik舔着他生殖器的样子，他就血脉喷张。  
太他妈性感了。

Henrik加快了吸吮的频率。  
Tarjei已经被他舔的两腿发软，很快就到了高潮。温热的精液喷了Henrik一脸。Henrik抹了抹嘴角的精液，舔了舔自己的手指。

“润滑液在哪儿？该轮到我了。”  
Henrik皎洁一笑，Tarjei觉得自己今天恐怕是下不了床了。

Henrik把他推倒在床上，一手扶住他的腰，一手掀起他的头发露出他苍白的颈子。他继续一边吹气一边亲吻，顺着脖颈，脊椎，到尾椎，很快Tarjei的阴茎又抬起了头。Tarjei脸上已染满了红晕。  
Henrik挤了一些润滑液在手上，按摩着Tarjei的后庭。  
Tarjei有些紧张：“会痛吗……”  
“我也不知道……但我会很温柔，很温柔的……”Henrik在他耳边呢喃道，顺势伸进去了一根手指，接着又伸了一根。  
“感觉好奇怪……”Tarjei呜咽道：“好奇怪……”  
“痛吗？痛我就停。”  
“恩……不要……”

Henrik伸进了第三根手指。他感受到Tarjei已经没有最开始的排斥感，便给自己戴上套子，又多挤了一些润滑液到自己的阴茎上。  
“我要进来了。”他说。  
然后他缓慢地将自己的阴茎插入Tarjei隐秘之处。  
柔软的温暖紧紧包裹住了他，舒服极了。

“痛吗？”  
“……不痛，就是很胀……”  
“那我要，开始了。”

他双手抓住Tarjei的腰，快速地抽插起来。  
很快Tarjei感受到了来自腰部的快感由内而外的席卷而来，伴随着胀痛。  
他忍不住叫了出来。

“大声些，”Henrik一边抽插，一边拍打着Tarjei圆润的臀部。  
“啊……”Tarjei觉得自己要爽的上天了：“你他妈真的没和别的男人做过？”他一边叫一边含混不清地说。  
“确定，你是我的第一次。”Henrik又是一个挺身，刺激地Tarjei口水都流了出来。  
“换个姿势，我想看着你。”说着Henrik扶起Tarjei，帮他转过身，又在他腰下点了个枕头，他把Tarjei的双腿分开放在肩上，再次插入。  
他看着Tarjei因欲望而躁热的脸，迷离的眼神，和让人无时无刻不想亲吻的唇。  
Tarjei努力地支起自己的身子，喘息着说：“吻我，操我。”  
Henrik双腿一软，差点射出来。  
Tarjei Sandvik Moe，真他妈撩人。

后来他们又试了试骑乘，Henrik看着骑在他身上努力晃动着腰肢的Tarjei，没几分钟就射了。  
Tarjei倒在他怀里，Henrik搂住他，手不安分地在他背上乱摸着。  
Tarjei像猫一样一口咬住了他的下巴。  
两个人都汗岑岑的。还混着精液味。  
纸巾和套子丢了一地。

“卧槽，你还没刷牙！”

十七

他们交缠着双腿，Tarjei的脑袋靠在Henrik的怀中。  
他无聊地数着他肩上的痣。  
猛地他像想起什么似的坐起身：“你不会后悔吧？你是不是又要逃了？”  
“我后悔什么？”  
“后悔和我睡了。后悔这下自己要成了同性恋。”  
“你这个小脑袋瓜，都在想些什么呀…”Henrik无奈地刮了刮Tarjei的鼻子。  
“你相信一见钟情吗，我对你就是一见钟情。我在机场见到你的时候，时间都停住了，我只能看到你，其他什么都消失了。”Tarjei用一种有些撒娇的口气说：“说来也奇怪，认识你这么多年，竟然还会一见钟情。”  
“我们都认识这么久了，哪里还能是一见钟情，这应该是再见倾心。”Henrik纠正他。  
或许吧，Tarjei想，他模糊地回忆起十七岁时第一次见到Henrik的样子。  
也不知怎么的，就是觉得他很舒服。他隐约记得自己当时有些害羞，不太敢直视他的眼睛。就像他说的，natural connection.  
这应该也是一见钟情的一种吧。

“反正，我对你日久生情。”Henrik将他搂紧：“我可是你的头号粉丝，你的电影我都看过。你在拍的，我也都有关注。”  
“本来，不想告诉你的，我也没意识到我自己的情感有问题。”  
Henrik拿起手机给他看自己的收藏，全是Tarjei。  
Tarjei惊讶地看着他的眼睛，他未曾想过对方竟然早已如此深情。  
“我前妻，就是看到我手机之后跟我离婚的。”  
“人到三十了才活清楚想明白自己到底要什么。”  
“Tarjei，你现在没这么轻易能够甩开我了。”  
“我可是很粘人的。”

粘不粘人Tarjei暂时不知道，他只知道他又硬了。

十八

晚上他们一起去吃的法国菜。  
手牵手大摇大摆地走在路上的两人，自然引起了路人的瞩目。

十九

“Tarjei我真的服了你了，你怎么就不能跟我先说声呢？你说像话吗？！我都接了一百个电话了才知道发生了什么！”  
经纪人大哥电话一来，劈头盖脸就是一顿骂。Tarjei超委屈。  
“你说你，你看你，气死我了，啊真的是气死我了！”  
“对不起，我们应该先通知您一下的。”Henrik揉揉Tarjei的脑袋，结果他的电话：“都是我不好，您别生Tarjei的气了，是我们考虑的不周全。”  
“啊，是Holm先生啊，没事没事，我不生气了，还请你照顾好Tarjei。他有时可不懂事了。”  
经纪人大哥真是立刻就换上了一副嘴脸呢。Tarjei哭笑不得。

二十

两年后，Epic Love Story的伦敦首映式。  
身着白色西装的Henrik牵着黑色西装的Tarjei的手走上红毯的那一刹那，全场都沸腾起来。无数闪光灯和尖叫声将他们包围，Tarjei冲Henrik挑了挑眉，Henrik顺势搂住Tarjei的腰，和他交换了一个深吻。

二十一

 **Epic Love Story**  
A Film by  
Henrik Holm  
Starring  
Tarjei Sandvik Moe

二十二

“快看这篇！Holm的长片处女座非常惊艳，谁能想象到这么英俊男人有着一颗诗人般的心，他的电影具有鲜明的个人特色，给沉寂已久的影坛注入了新的活力！”小助理激动地读着各个影评人的文章：“还有这个！！哎呦！”紧接着路上一个颠簸，副驾上小助理脑袋撞在了车窗上。

“坐稳了，不要这么激动。”开着车的经纪人忍不住翻了个白眼。他从后视镜看到Henrik正勾着Tarjei下巴和他深吻，吻毕两个人看着对方傻笑。  
经纪人无奈地摇摇头，恋爱的酸臭味。  
真是嫉妒极了。  
他调大了车载收音机的音量，里面传来主播欢快的声音：

“大家好，这里是FM2121，又到了本周HIT时刻——”

“本周的大热作品是：Epic Love Story！”

“有人透露这是，Holm和Moe的定情之作哦。”

“来看看评论怎么说~”

“虽然Epic Love Story是罗密欧与朱丽叶全新诠释，美丽的令人心碎，但导演Henrik Holm和演员Tarjei Sandvik Moe的感情生活却如蜜糖般甜蜜。”

“Holm镜头下的Moe散发着柔软的光晕，每个镜头都流淌着了Holm对Moe的爱。”

“The cutest couple are writing their own epic love story now, definitely in a lovely happy ending way.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 嘻嘻嘻说甜就甜决不食言！


End file.
